When Not Even Death is Enough
by deepsrani
Summary: "Leave me alone or I'll stick my pencil through your ring leader and re-enact the Salem Witch Trials." When Emily dies, Mixie blames Soul Mate and new boy Dune. But what if he didn't do it. Will they work it out before the killer strikes again?
1. Past and Origins

**I know I have many other stories that need to be finished but I just had to right this one down. **

**Summary: Mixie Drache is your average non popular girl, expect for the fact that she her is her interfering grandmother, her cousin is a daybreaker, her best friend is 100% human and is half shapeshifter herself. But that was nothing compared to when she found her soulmate. **

**Prologue**

*******180 years ago*******

The second thing that Helix knew was that her name was Elizabeth Doose; the first thing he knew was that he loved her. He didn't need to say he loved her unconditionally, more than life itself and so much that he'd die for her because saying 'I love you' was enough for the both of them.

Currently they were in the gardens behind the mansion leaning against a tree.

"When will you speak to your father?" She asked and he sighed. This was a topic he had wanted to avoid but something she kept bringing up.

"The moments not right Eliza." He said for the hundredth time.

"When will the moment he right as you say. When I getting married to the Count or after it happens."

"You know I love dramatic proclamations of love." He said with a smile, one reserved only for her.

"This is not the time. I ask for only one thing and yet you seem unable."

"Father will find you unfit. He may resort to activities I will not describe." His father would most probably hire someone to destroy her, and well let's say that doesn't necessarily mean death.

"Do you wish me to be married to Alexander?" his heart broke at her face.

"Of course not."

"Well that's what it's seems like!" She suddenly became angry and stood up.

"You know that is not true."

"You don't act it."

"We are soulmates Liz. That should be enough."

"Then how can you see your soulmate married to another." She shouted and ran away. He knew she was crying but also that he going now would cause her more distress. The only thing now was to go to his father. He was happy when he had fed.

***Redfern Mansion****

"No." His father said in front of him.

"But father you dislike the Wolves why would you want them to have her." Helix strategized.

"But the others love them. I cannot let my decision sway the decisions. Why do you care about her anyway?"

"Well, it's just, the problem is." Helix stopped and gathered his courage. "He is not deserving of her. She is delicate and kind. His is everything she is not."

"That is not our concern." 'It is mine.' He thought.

His father mouth changed into a smirk

"Do you love her?" Helix's eyes grew dark at his father's question and the implication behind it.

"Leave her alone." He growled his fangs lengthening.

"But child I have done nothing." He father laughed. Helix turned at walked out of the throne room while hearing his father sending a messenger to the Count's home.

***Elizabeth***

Elizabeth stood at the altar letting go of her father's hand. 'The marriage would make her father happy' was what she had told herself, and was how she got so far. Her mother had left her at a young age and her father made as much money as he could by driving the stagecoach for the king.

That was how Count Alexander had met her; she had been helping the Queen exit the coach and he had been entranced by her beauty. She had paid no attention to him and was much in love with the prince Helix.

It had been two days since the argument and from then she hadn't heard from or even seen Helix. According to the queen he had locked himself in his room.

Now she was standing in her white dress and holding the hand of the person that loved her but she did not love back.

"If anyone can think of any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said and there was no noise expect for the beating of her heart and the flicker of the soulmate principle.

The minister asked Alexander as he agreed but when it came to her she knew what she had to do. "No." She said quietly.

"What did you say?" Alexander hissed grabbing onto her wrist.

The doors blasted open and there was just some dust. She could see red eyes and knew everything would be alright.

"I think the lady asked you to let go." Helix said separating the two hands and then pushing Alexander onto the carved wall, pieces of rubble fell off.

"What lady? You think that it's a secret. Even I know what you've been up to." Alexander growled.

"I suggest you know you're place." Helix said reverting to his 'cool' nature.

"My place is as her husband. She is my wife." Alexander choked Helix against the wall so quick she barely had time to blink.

_Don't do it_ Helix's voice came but she ignored him.

"Stop it!" she shouted and all eyes turned to her.

"Be quiet whore." Alexander said back, but Helix got want he wanted and pushed Alexander to the floor and set his shoe on his neck. A few people stood up and other cheered the fight.

"Don't call her that." Helix hissed.

"Helix, maybe it's time to let him up." Someone from the crowd said. It wasn't the king. This boy looked eighteen or so but his eyes looked like he experienced everything.

"He called her a whore, Thierry." Helix said pushing down on his foot.

Elizabeth could take no more and ran to the podium. "Everyone stop. My prince let him up I implore you. Count I cannot marry you, you have stained my honour I for that you cannot be forgiven. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but what is happy about this I ask you?" she looked at the crowded with pleading eyes.

"When I was asked for my hand I ask for time to think, people squabbled over my decision saying that it was the perfect match and after a few days I relented. But I cannot since I have given my heart to another, someone that refuses to return it back to me. To add insult to injury I do not wish to have it back, because it was be hypocritical to have to yet the one I love has none. I am much sorry Count but I cannot marry you, I think I may never be married."

"Whore." Alexander repeated in a raspy voice. "You think I was stupid enough to come her unprepared. I know you wouldn't have married me but I took precautions. Look to your father."

Elizabeth turned to see a knife held to her father neck and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Mother how could you." Helix asked.

"Child I may have turned a blind eye to few of your exploits but when Alexander came to me I gave it thought. You could do so much better."

"Trust me mother I cannot."

"You are young."

"I am nineteen."

"And will live for many years. She however will shrivel and die."

"I'll change her." He said stunning Elizabeth. Did she want to turn into a vampire?

"Think about what you just said." Someone quietly said but his voice was so cold that she shivered.

"Shut up Quinn." Helix hissed.

"You will not change her." Alexander said stamping his foot. "I want her human not a bloodsucker."

"Then leave her."

"If I can't have her nor can you." Something gleamed in his hand and then the entire world went blank. The last thing she knew was that the silver cord was still strong even when she closed her eyes.


	2. Sand and Snow

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and to those who even read the story, it means a lot. **

**Chapter One: Sand and Snow**

*******Mixie*******

Mixie woke when her curtains were pulled back and the sun's rays touched her face.

"Your grandmother wishes to see you." The maid said and Mixie turned in her bed putting a pillow over her ear.

"Get up." The maid said pulling duvet from her. Mixie groaned and avoid looking into the mirror on top of her bed. Why anyone would want to see themselves first thing she didn't know.

"I'm up now please leave." Mixie said hating the fact that she couldn't have an alarm clock. Apparently people, sorry shape shifter, had very sensitive hearing and didn't like being woken to loud bleeping sounds. Everyone was a critic.

"You're grandmother said you have fifteen minutes before she starts to get impatient." The maid said closing the door behind her.

"Yes of course because we'd hate grandmother to be angry." Mixie mumbled to herself and she went through her morning routine. "There's no prior warming, maybe last minute when we had dinner. 'Oh Mixie I wish to speak with you tomorrow, please wake earlier than usual. And please change your name, I hate calling you Mixie. When will you pick you shift, you are seventeen now.' That's what she'd say." Mixie continued pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"What should I wear?" She asked herself like she did everyday but it made no difference it was always the same. She pulled on her blue t-shirt and white demin dungaree shorts, then her blue flats.

Smirking to herself in the mirror she walked downstairs to breakfast and prepared herself.

"Mixie dear you are late, now sit down." Her grandmother said in her usual condescending voice. "Now dear we have news for you."

"We when did this happen. I think you mean you have news for her." Her grandfather cut in and then smiled her way. Mixie smiled back of course.

"Well then, I have news for you, we are having a party to introduce you next week. I know that people know you but you need to be introduced to the rest of the night worlders."

"But Grandmother, what's the use in _introducing _me when I know everyone that I'd ever need to know. I mean what's the point of a lame party it's just gonna be some old night world big wigs wanting to make themselves feel better."

"Dear show some respect. We'll talk tonight on about the specifics. But remember no vermin will be coming to my party, unless you want them bitten." Her grandmother said and the two females of the room started a glaring contest, until Mixie finally gave.

"I can't plan with you today I have other plans."

"Cancel them."

"I can't grandmother they have been arranged days ago."

"Well what are you doing and when will you be back."

"I have school until late today and then I'm going to Ray's house after that."

"Great then you'll be back at six."

"Sorry Grandma but I'm getting dinner with Galen after that."

"Fine just be home before eleven." Her Grandmother relented and Mixie did a dance of victory inside.

"Don't you have school?" her grandfather asked and Mixie nodded putting her shoulder bag over head. "Bye I'll see you guy later."

Walking out she suddenly had a brain wave and stuck her head into the dining room. "Grandmother I thought it was _my _party." She said and then ran to her car before her grandmother could reach her.

Reversing her white mini cooper she made her way over to Ray's house and knocked on the front door to see the face of Mr Jones.

"Hello Mixie, come in." He said warmly.

Mixie sat in the kitchen waiting for Ray to get ready, she didn't mind really. Mrs Jones always made excellent breakfast and after the third week of eating there she didn't mind making extra either. Well not much, there was a mutual dislike between the two.

Finally Ray came and the two sat in her car with their school bags thrown in the back seats.

"Never did the geo HW did you?" Ray said.

"Since when do I ever do Ms Clarke work? Correction when does anyone do Ms Clarke's work?"

"All you had to say was a no." He smiled. "Radio time." He turned it up and the two of them talked happily the rest of the way until Ray started talking about the popular clique.

They consisted of Nax, Demi and Freya. Nax was the only boy in the group, which suited him fine by the looks of it. He had green eyes and blonde hair which was cut short. He wasn't jock exactly but they seemed to chat to him, he was in fact a vampire. Mixie had yet to find out whether he was lamia or made.

The girls were both witches belonging to either circle Midnight or the other possibly the remains of Circle Twilight. Even though the latter was disbanded and joined with circle daybreak. Demi was the shorter of the two and the slightly less pretty one. She had turquoise coloured hair and contacts to match. She was always seen in a dress just like Mixie was seen in her white dungaree shorts. Freya had jet black hair and amethyst coloured eyes. She was the one that always had a boy on her arm.

Together the three of them, and Mixie, made up the night world population of the student population. Luckily there had been no werewolves since she had an instinctual predisposition to hating them.

"Hey it's green." Ray's voice brought her out of her thought and into reality. She sped down the empty road parking into the school car park and the two of them walked into the academy.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked again.

"Nothing" she said, again.

"Have you got a crush on someone? Anyone I know? I'll tell you now they aren't good enough."

"I don't have a crush on anyone, believe it or not. If I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Scared I'll beat them up?"

"Yeah that what it is." She said sarcastically and walked into homeroom. Unfortunately Nax was standing by her desk.

"What do you want?" she demanded and he lazily looked up from talking to some human girl.

"Get rid of the lap dog so we can talk." He said, waving was seemed like a envelope.

"Whatever, you can say it in front of him."

"It's Nightfall business." He said and her eyes grew wide. 'Nightfall' was the schools codeword for night world. Too everyone else it seemed like the extra-curricular activities the trio got up to. She told Ray she'd met him after class so he went to his seat. Homeroom was in register order, Drache was nowhere near Jones.

"And that includes me how?" she took her seat while Nax took the seat of the desk in front. This made Jonathon move next to Demi so he wasn't complaining. He handed her the envelope and turned in his chair to face her.

"When are you going to change? I bet it'll be a rat or better yet a spider. That way you'd be able to run."

Scanning the letter she talked. "Why would I be that?"

"so I can stamp on you."

"I'd poison you first."

"Touché. I'd get a knife and poke you to the wall."

"I'd blind you with my blood."

"I'd drink it."

"I always knew you never had people. What rats have a better aftertaste? And no." She said handing the letter back.

"You know you want to."

"I said no." She finished sternly.

"This is a once in a life offer. "

"I'll leave it. If you need a shapeshifter so much get another. There is no way I'd help you steal the school exam papers."

"Why are you saying it out loud? I wrote a letter for a reason."

"So what. We have the best hearing in the school, we could whisper."

"Correction I have the best hearing in the school. You could be a turtle and not hear anything. When are you going to change anyway?"

"That's not your business."

"You're what sixteen." He continued like she'd never talked.

"Seventeen, you know that I'm in the same homeroom as you. You're brain too small to remember."

"Quiet vermin. Respect you superior and elders. Hey maybe you just can't change." She was about to retort when Ms Glaser announced a new student. From the smile on Nax's face she wasn't looking forward to meeting him.

"Everyone met Dune Redfern. He's new." She said as if they didn't already know that. This guy was a vampire if the name didn't give it away it was the fact she just _knew _he was a vampire. She saw him looking around the classroom, and sitting at the back she could she everyone too. The girls all had dreamy face while most of the boys just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

"Dune why don't you sit next to Mixie until we sort out the seating arrangements." Ms Glaser said. "Mixie raise your hand."

"Yeah mix and match raise your hand." Nax taunted.

As Dune looked her way there was definite sparks and a pink mist.

_What the hell?_ She thought to herself.

**Finished. **

**Soz about the delay to get this up. **

**I normally right long chapter, like 10 pages, but I thought to change it with this story. **

**Tell me what you thought, likes or dislikes. Were the characters alright? **

**=)**


	3. Rock and a Hard Place

**Sorry it took a long time to post this, hope this makes up. **

**Chapter Two: Rock and a Hard Place**

**Mixie**

Mixie had been speechless the whole of form class and she rarely spoke up until lunch time. Every time she had a class with Dune the pink haze would reappear, and the more they were in the same vicinity the darker the pink. She must have made a fool of herself during the first four lessons, the mist was very distracting.

She didn't know if he saw the haze to, she hoped he had, it meant she wasn't the only one going flipping mad. Maybe she could ask Thierry? Galen was close to the night world lord maybe he knew what the stupid haze was. But did she want to meet him? Emile had told her stories of how evil the Night World Council was, did she want to meet the ringleader?

"I smell Pasta." Ray said as the two of them stood in the lunch queue. Why did they have to sell good food on his first day, they just had to make the school look good.

"Hopefully it's vegetarian." She said through gritted teeth. Dune was laughing with Freya to something she'd said. Why was she getting so angry all of a sudden?

They got their food and sat by the table near the window. Mixie liked looking into the green meadows outside it was just as good as running in them but that was another story.

Her and Ray were talking amongst themselves when a loud bang came down onto the table causing her to glare at Freya. "What do you want?"

"If I don't pass my exam, you will pay." The taller girl said.

"Get lost Freya."

"You first, Mix."

"Isn't that Demi making a move on Luke?" she said pointing to the couple in the corner. She knew that Freya had wanted Luke to take her to the winter ball. Freya gave her a dirty look before walking away.

"They really don't like you," Ray commented as if talking about the weather.

"Yeah that's true." She joked.

"Everyone thinks you're friends with them."

"Me and the tacky trio don't get me started."

"There's four now." He added. "I heard that Dune transferred from Florida but others say that's a lie."

"Why couldn't just stay there?" she picked up her tray passing the bin on their way out.

The bell went just as she walked under it giving her the worst headache ever, why couldn't the school realise she had sensitive hearing.

"Matt's band is playing tonight, thought you come with me?" Ray asked blushing, her head was hurting too much that she didn't realise he meant it as a date. Her ears were still ringing and she had stops in front of her eyes.

"Thought we were doing the history work." She said was they turned into the English corridor. Hopefully there teacher wasn't there so she could go home.

"We could always do it after we go."

"I can't I have to met Galen." She wasn't lying, but if he asked if he could tag along she would say no. Ray had always wanted to meet her family and other life as he called it.

"Oh. We could do our history project then." He sounded dejected and she could work out why. "I'll see you by the car." He walked into his class leaving her in the empty corridor. She stood shocked staring at the wall; Ray always walked her to her Math Class then came back to the English corridor for his.

Why he was acting so funny, she'd only said no to hear Matt play. The band was actually any good, most of their notes her off key and the only decent they'd learnt was chopsticks on the keyboard and just like you on the guitar.

Looking around she noticed she was the only one left in the corridor and the doors were all closed she knew going to maths late would be worse than not turning up. Ms Grant would make her stand outside while she explained the work to the class, only coming out when there was ten minutes of class left.

Mixie walked out sat in the park opposite the school. She could see Ray through the metal fence and glass window, but of course he couldn't see her. She just had good eyesight since she was a shape shifter, or nearly one.

"He was asking you on a date you know." Someone said from behind her and she closed her eyes to ignore the pink haze. Ray was _not _asking her out on a date; they were best friends that's all.

"He wasn't."

"Actually he was, you might think of him as a friend but he doesn't. He loves the socks of you, and you're too naive to see it." Ray had been wrong. Dune wasn't from Florida, it had to be England since he had the sexiest English accent.

"Go away." She said a little too loud. She opened her eyes to see the brownest eyes she'd ever seen. They were gorgeous, calm and dangerous all at the same time. Dune was standing in front of her tapping his foot impatiently as if wanting a response. She looked around but couldn't see anyone yet when she turned back to him she saw he was distracted so kicked her leg under his and laughed when she fell down in front of her.

"If you wanted me on my knees you could have asked."

"I believe told you to leave."

"Point taken." He said sleeping on the grass while she sat next to him, her knees tucked under her.

They sat in silence but the haze was still there, but it was starting to fade giving way to a feeling she didn't like. She'd never really felt it before, only when she was younger and seen her mother work colleague. She had the sudden urge to reach to reach out and grab Dune's hand and pull him on top of her. She wanted to kiss him until they'd had enough. Then the nicer thoughts came, where they were sitting in Empire Express drinking coffee while talking and occasionally laughing at someone's disastrous clothes. She thought about what it would be like to sit in a library. That was how insane she had become; she wanted to sit with book. Willingly. **(A.N I love book, that no offense)**

Dune smirked at her as knowing what she said so she grabbed her bag and walked off in a storm.

**Dune**

Dune knew he had effectively done a good first meeting. How was he to know that she didn't know that the pathetic vermin liked her? He knew from the first moment he saw the puppy dog look Jones casted her way, and that made him want to burn the guy with the school Bunsen burner. Dune smiled at the possibility. He would love to see the skin burn, wrinkle and hopefully fall off the bone.

Mixie was his and only his. Anyone else would _have_ to die.

Dune shook his head to get rid of those thought; he'd been having them a lot recently. Ever since he moved to Las Vegas he was having more of the thought, they weren't that bad in England. He could control them most of the time.

His dad sent him to his aunt's house when he was set their stable boy on fire alive, and watched from the sidelines. That had been the eye-opener for his dad and shipped him off first thing the next morning. Although the worst thing was he didn't remember who started the fire, him or Albert.

In his musing he was too late to run after Mixie so chose to let her go. 'She'd come back eventually' he thought. No one could stay away from him forever.

"Hey Man." Nax said walking up to him and the two of them bumped fists.

Nax was the only person he knew here. Dune's ancestor had turned him a little over one hundred and fifty years ago and Nax moved over to the states. He came back over every year and the two of them would muck about as of late. Nax was the only person that Dune would call a friend, they had their differences for sure but Dune never really talked to anyone in England.

"End of school?"

"Yeah. Freya and Demi have detention."

"I'm not even going to ask why they have one."

"Never saw you in class." Nax said as they walked through the gates to the car.

"Wasn't up to it." He said absent-mindedly. Mixie was leaning against a mini cooper which he assumed was her. She looked like a naive little angel, with her blonde hair whipping in the wind and her blue eyes glaring at him, 'not forgiven yet' he thought as Freya came out and gave him a hug. Mixie went rigid when she saw it so he hugged the girl back.

"Going to the club?" She asked leaning against the driver door of the convertible with Nax in the driver seat.

"Might." He said. "You coming." He asked Dune. The latter looked around and saw that Mixie had already gone off with the vermin.

"I think I'll walk." Dune walked out of the gates of Grant Academy.

**Mixie**

Mixie droned out whatever Ray was talking about, he was either in a mood or just talking for no reason. Either way he was getting on her nerves. It wasn't very friendly to think that but she always thought of him as a friend never as an unrequited love symbol.

When they reached the Jones home she parked the car as her mobile started to ring, cutting off Ray mid speech.

Flipping the cover over, she put it to her ear as Ray went into the house. "Hey."

"Mixie, hey." It was her cousin. "I'm really sorry but I have to cancel dinner."

Mixie tried to keep her voice even, if she didn't go there she'd have to go home. "That's alright. But why?"

"Thierry has mission for me, and I have to go tonight. I'll be back tomorrow, we can reschedule." He sounded hopeful.

"That seems cool. Why's it so last minute?"

"It was meant to be Quinn but he said he couldn't go due to the date or something. Everyone else is busy."

"What about Ash. He's never busy." She'd met him once and Galen always said he lazed about the place.

"He's gone to see Mary-Lynnette." Galen sounded like he was smiling. "What will you do today then?" Mixie could hear traffic in the background.

"Where are you? Might have to go back to Grandmother. She wants to plan this ghastly party."

Galen gave a laugh. "You're on speakerphone. It's me and Keller but she went to the petrol station."

She could see Ray waving at her. "I have to go."

"Mixie, do me a favour." He sounded pleading. "Do home."

"What?"

"Go back to Grandmother. This is a bad day for night worlder to be out. Trust me on this."

"but why?"

"Quinn and Theirry wouldn't say. Keller's back I have to go."

"Bye Galen. Cya Keller."

"Bye Mix." She heard Keller say while Galen said "See you tomorrow."

**Finsihed. **

**I thought I'd tell you something about the chapter. **

**-There's a reason that Dune gets the murderous thoughts and it's has to do with the soul mate principle but as well as something else. Dune and Mixie and most of my OC cast are seventeen, while when Elizabeth and Helix died they were sixteen and seventeen respectively. **

**You have to remember that Helix was used to having what he wanted and unlike with Thierry Elizabeth wasn't and old soul, Helix went kind of mad so to speak. **

**See if you can work it out. **

**-Galen and Mixie are related as his dad is the older brother to her mum, their cousins. **

**Hope you liked it **


	4. Dates and Death

**Chapter Three: Dates and Death**

**Mixie**

Mixie sat in the Jones front room for five minutes after which she could no longer take the glare Mrs Jones was sending her way. 'She must have thought I'll steal something' Mixie thought and tried to hide her smile, she doesn't need to steal anything.

She thought about what Galen had told her instead, he told her to go home since it was unsafe for her to be outside, but that was absurd. There was nothing for a night worlder to be scared of in the night. They were the beings that did the scaring; they were the lions of the night, literally in a few cases.

But what if Galen was correct? According to him the lived with the maiden of all witches and what if _she_ had told all night worlders to stay indoors today, that would be a good basis to listen. But she wanted to go outside; she loved to go outside, especially in this area. There was always something going on in the town... it was Las Vegas after all.

Before she could think anymore Ray came down the stairs so fast he nearly fell over when he came into the living room.

"Do go slower next time." Mrs Jones said affectionately.

"Yes mum." He said then looked at Mixie. "You have that look."

"What look?" she asked, the words jumbling up in her brain.

"The look where you over think something. Anyway, where do you want to work?"

She was about to say anywhere when she started to feel and cold chill go through her body. Her fingers got a tingling feeling from the fingertips and it started to extend to be wrist then her elbow. Her toes started to wiggle involuntarily, and she was suddenly on her feet. "I have to go." She said and was out of the door in a matter of seconds.

She cursed herself as she got into the car and drove to the end of the road, where she got out and ran into the park, jumping over the fence with ease. She'd done it many times before and hated when she couldn't control it.

The last time she had shifted not of her own free will she had to run out of art class saying girl problems which made Mr Farce blush, she ran into Emily Charles easel and destroyed her rendition of starry night with a massive yellow line through the middle.

She was so far the only shape shifter that she knew of that couldn't control their shifting. Mixie touched her necklace of the black lily and held it tight as the rest of the changes took place. It wasn't that she hated the animal form, she loved it, but she also loved to change when she wanted and not have to worry about it affecting her social life.

When the changes were complete she peeped out of bushes to see who was walking past. Her new green eyes saw her car and Emily walking past. She silently told herself off for leaving it in such an obvious place.

"Hey isn't this Mixie's car?" She asked her companion that wasn't in view.

"Mixie? The girl in the dungarees." Now she knew who was with her. Stupid English Redfern vampire. To her surprise the haze didn't appear, which was good. If the haze was something that they both experienced then she didn't want him to know was there. But she could, maybe, beat him in fight.

What would win a vampire or an arctic fox?

The fox of course, she thought answering her own question.

"Yeah the social pariah." Emily said. 'She's on to talk'. Mixie thought, if she didn't run into her easel no one would even know who she was. Mixie wasn't the most popular girl, sure. But the tacky trio tolerated her, to an extent and when it suited them. But that also meant that the rest of the school thought she was their best friend and gave her popular statues, thinking they had to please her. Whatever gave them that impression?

"Why are we talking about the little annoying brat anyway? This was meant to be about us." Dune said and Mixie instantly started to feel something she had never felt before. It was in her heart, she knew that much, and it hurt she knew that too. It was only later that she realised it felt like someone had ripped it out.

"Like the way you think." Emily said batting her eyelashes. Mixie thought she looked like a rat in a trap. "My dad works here, stole the key." She was lying, her heart sped up on 'works' and 'stole'.

"You want to break in? Just when I thought you couldn't get more interesting." Dune said and started to draw patterns on the palm of her hand. Involuntarily Mixie let out a growled. She stopped herself a second later, but it had left her mouth.

"Did you hear something." The little homewreaker asked. 'Why had she called her that?'

"No." Dune replied so simply that Mixie couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

Emily seemed to take the answer and took Dune into the Zoo, breaking all laws.

**Dune**

Dune knew she was here. Inside.

He even let the vermin touch him so he could make sure she was there. The haze wasn't there, so something had to be wrong. He had come to terms with the haze being there every time their eyes locked; it was calming and stopped the devils in his mind.

She didn't seem to feel the same though; he knew she hated whatever was between them. It was the way she moved ever so slightly when he saw her, it was how she turned her head away when he walked past. He'd make her see things his way. He knew that as well.

"Look something's moving." Erica's annoying voice came. He thought that was her name.

Dune detangled himself from the bint and walked over to the bush of red and purple tulips. **(If anyone's wondering those flowers mean declaration of love and royalty).**He smirked looking at the purple flowers and reached his hands in. The flowers were in abundance so it took a while to find the white fox, and when he took her out he smirked again at her displeasure.

He wasn't going to let go of her till she changed, he didn't let Elena hold her when she asked and held out her hands. He repressed he laugh at her face when he said no, it looked like a sucked lemon. Dune was more of a lime guy.

"We should find her cage, she might have got free." Emma said, and Dune nodded at the vermin. The things he did to repress the urge.

"It's probably in the polar area." He said and she beamed at him.

"Smart too. Not just a pretty face." She patted his cheek and he made a mental note to take two long showers when he got home. Silly Vermin Bint.

"You're one to talk, Face like that." He said and felt Mixie dig her claws into him. He started to run his hand through her front, ear to tail. The claws sunk in deeper then, but he endured since he liked how the fur felt.

"What happened to all the animals?" Eve asked as they walked the pathway, she was swinging his hand like they were in a romantic film.

Dune turned to look at the animals, and Mixie looked up too. They were all pressed up against the end of the cages, looking at him with an expression which could only be classed as fear and apprehension. They were as far from them as possible. It carried on the deeper they delved. It got foolish when an elephant started to hit the wire to break free.

Evelyn walked off to try and calm the animals, so he sat at the table. Mixie jumped off the table and settled on the table. She was pure white and innocent, the epitome of purity. The school had her on a pedestal, and he wasn't going to change that. He would just change what the pedestal represented.

Ever came back some minutes later, he didn't notice until she ran a hand down Mixie's head to tail. Mixie stood up, her fur on end and growled at Erin. Dune stopped the glare and attack he had planned for the silly vermin. Mixie then calmed down but her feet started to move backwards on the table.

That's when the thought came. It wasn't like anything he thought; his thought had feeling behind it and gave him the picture of a small girl.

_You have to help me. _He was sure it was Mixie, and he didn't like the way she as ordering him.

The fox ran off the table and went into a bush of Yarrow Tulips. Dune would go to her in a minute, first he had unfinished business. He grabbed Emily's head and attacked her mouth. She didn't seem to refuse.

**Mixie**

Mixie stayed behind the bush and hugged herself to keep warm. She hoped Dune had got her message, although it was a long shot. Why would he help her anyway, he probably let her die of cold.

She looked up at the night sky and saw the stars start to blink on. She always hated when she fazed out of shift, there wasn't a jumpsuit for a half shape-shifter, and so she wore normal clothes and then dealt with the consequences. She normally made it back to where her clothes were but today Dune wouldn't let her go. She dug her claws into him but still he never understood. Then she was too captivated by his eyes to move.

She rubbed her bare legs and looked up at the badger in the nearby cage. It wasn't running away anymore, in fact it was slowly making it way towards her. She could hear voices from the other side of the Zoo and then sound of smashing glass.

A second later Dune was waiting on the other side of the bush. "What did you want." He asked in a bored voice and she cursed herself to ever be in this position.

"I need your help. The first and only time." She confirmed.

"Continue then."

"I need your shirt." She blurted out, like ripping a band aid. Quick and painful. He was taller than her so the shirt should reach mid thigh. Just enough for her to make it to her own clothes.

"No." He said slowly, she could just imagine the satisfaction he got out of this.

"But I really need it."

"Why?"

"I know you know that I was the Fox. But the thing is you are thick, when someone or thing digs their claws into you, you're meant to let go. But no. You thought to molest me, so now I can't get to my clothes. You have to help my since it was your fault." She explained, the cold now spreading to her bare stomach.

"You could have run if you wanted, what would you have done if I put you into an enclosure?"

"But you didn't so I won't think about that." She said then saw material coming through the bush towards her. "Thanks." She said and put the shirt over her naked body.

"You won't have the time to change, cameras. Just take the clothes and drive home. I'll deal with the rest." He said and she peered around the bush to look at him. He looked so graceful then but pained. She couldn't help but look at the bare chest under the unbuttoned jacket. He had a lean body, not too toned but yet not skinny.

Standing up she looked up at him. "Are you cold?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." He said then looked at her. "You know that shirt isn't very thick." He raised an eyebrow, so she pushed past him and ran to her clothes. She looked back to see him leaning against the lion enclosure staring at her. She looked back at him tilting her head to see what seemed so different about him now then when they met earlier.

The sound of the lion roaring brought her back to reality and she slipped out of the Zoo and sped away in her car.

Her grandmother had a fit when she came through the door; she still hadn't found the time to change and had remembered she had an essay due tomorrow. Emile spluttered at her granddaughters appearance then walked away, mumbling about the party.

**Next Day**

Mixie stepped out of her car and into school. Ray told her he had an early class and she accepted it, as much as it was lie. Ray loved to sleep as much as her. She walked into homeroom and took her seat, Nax had moved back to his original seat, but Dune was sitting next to her though. She took out a bag from her shoulder bag and placed into onto his desk. He didn't turn to look at her, instead leaned back on his desk and talked to Cassie on the seat behind.

She tried to not be affected by this, but couldn't shake the way his hands felt when he was petting her.

'Stop thinking about that you silly. He's vampire and no hazey nonsense will change that.' She thought to herself.

Ms Glaser walked in with a solemn look that made Mixie wary. "Class I have some dreadful news." She said and took a seat at the front of the class. "One of you classmates has died." There was a collective gasp so around the room. The only people that didn't gasp were the five nightworlders, they were used to death.

From the corner of her eye she saw Freya play with the love charm on her neck and saw Nax inspect his nails.

Jackson's voice came from the other side of the class. "How miss?"

"The police believe she was mauled to death in the Zoo." Mixie started to fidget, playing with her hands. "The lion pen was open." Ms Glaser explained.

"Who was it?" Cassie asked.

"Emily Charles." That caused Mixie to draw breath.

**Finsihed. **

**Oh hell Emily died, oh well. At least there unusual things going on between Dune and Mixie =)**

**Next time it confrontation time and someone finds out the meaning of the haze. I might have Mixie go to daybreak in the next chapter or the one after but it's defintily happening very soon. It's vital and will explain how the prologue ties in. **

**Don't forget to review, it makes me happy. **


	5. Avoidance and Assemblies

**Thanks to all my readers, it means a lot**

**So this is finally the chapter that Mixie finds out about the soulmate principle. **

**Chapter Four: Avoidance and Assemblies**

**Mixie**

Mixie didn't know how she went through the first half of school, her mind kept on replaying those fateful sentences and she couldn't shake them. "One of your classmate has died." Those words alone would put a damper on anyone's day. 'Mauled to death at the zoo." That was cause the sun to shy away. Then the worst part came. "The lion pen was open." That was the icing on the cake. Mixie didn't even need to hear the name of the girl to know who it was... she knew since she was there.

That made her stomach knot itself and make her take deep breath every ten seconds. Mixie had the feeling she could have avoided the whole thing, saved Emily's life. There was no love lost between the two girls but Mixie, behind all her front wasn't about to let a poor human die. Mixie could have gone home like Galen had told her, which would have not forced her to change outside the zoo. Dune would not have seen her car and Emily would not have lied and they wouldn't have gone into the zoo.

Dune seemed to be carefree, like he didn't just kill someone. That just made her want to punch his pretty little face. She doubted any girl would want to be with him after he had a black eye, or maybe two. She also saw Cassie draped onto his arm, that made her want to claw the other girls eyes out and make her use crutches.

To stop the feelings building up inside her and just wanted to come out she avoided the source of the problem.

Her plan didn't work out so well.

First period she had Maths, which was acceptable. Ms Grant might be a stickler for time but she was sympathetic. She had them all write out things they would like to have asked Emily, maybe a final greeting or a first greeting. Some people even wrote apologies. Most people wrote something stupid like '_was it true you had a nose job age ten.' _ Or _'are you still a virgin?'. _

Mixie wanted to write _'Hope that picture turned out okay'. _She wrote _'Hope you have a good afterlife'. _Mixie smirked as she wrote that, Emily might have been an old soul. That would have been brilliant, she'd be able to annoy Emily further. Mixie knew it was rude to think like that, but Emily had done everything to throw herself at Dune. What irked her was that Dune didn't resist.

Second period she had Biology with Freya and Nax. Both were in the corner either kissing or trying to throw paper balls down the teacher's top. Mr Billard was not impressed; he called them back after class to talk about their behaviour.

Then it was break, Mixie avoided Ray then. He would have something to say and as much she could lie effectively she didn't want to push it.

"Hey. Mixie Wait!" Someone called from behind her; she slowed down but then instantly knew it was the wrong thing to do. Demi smiled at her and Mixie groaned at her misfortune. "It's so horrendous what occurred. Don't you think?" She asked and Mixie's legs refused to run or even move.

"Yeah. It's horrendous." She mocked, she had a dislike for the witch since her and Freya pushed her into the water in her white dress. She hated them since they told the whole school that Mixie was hurling in the bathroom due to morning sickness. Why were teen witches the worst? "I have English so I have to go."

"Of course. I just thought I'd tell you that the officers were watching the CCTV tapes, they know your car was parked outside."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's not out of my own personal pleasure that I can assure you. Nax thought I would be better at breaking the news then him. He tends to get a little physical when he's disagreed with. When the police wish to speak with you do not mention us. The school seems to think you have this love hate relationship with us and so far we haven't done much in the love part, but if we get in trouble that hate part of this relationship will be change to death. Do I make myself clear?" Demi smiled while she spoke like Mixie was a five year old.

"I don't want to be included with you. Ever. Do me a favour and leave me alone or I'll stick my pencil through the ring leader and re-enact the Salem Witch Trials." Demi didn't seem fazed all she did was continue with the now mocking smile.

"They need someone to blame, and unless they can determine that Emily opened the pen herself, they most probably choose you."

"I'm thinking to tie brooms to your hands. Go traditional."

"I just remembered something." Demi said, examining leafing through her folder

"What!" she screamed, luckily the corridor was empty.

"We have a witness." Demi stated as she transfigured a flower and placed it into Mixie's hand.

Mixie walked to English and opened her palm on the way. It was a Yellow Tulip.

She opened the door and the Ms Lane gave her a look and sent her to her seat. She sunk into her seat and tried not to draw attention to herself. Ten minutes into the lesson she realised that the teacher hadn't once talked about the death. She was carrying on like nothing had happened, just like someone else she knew. How could Dune sit in the classroom so casually knowing that he had killed Emily Charles? She was certain it was him, they were on a date, and he stayed behind with her after Mixie changed back. Suddenly a word that Demi said stuck into her mind. _CCTV._

If she was caught in the cameras they wouldn't have seen her get in, she was a fox when that happened. But when she left she looked human, that meant the cameras would have captured her. What would she answer about how she got inside? Then she thought about Dune, it was involuntary of course since she couldn't care less if she went to jail or not. He was a murderer in her eyes and that was all there was.

'Yeah right'. Something inside her said, but Mixie ignored it. Arguing with yourself was the first step to insanity.

"Dune it must be horrible for you." She heard Cassie say. "It's only your second day."

"It's so great that there are people are you to make me real welcome. You're all so warm and inviting." Dune replied and Mixie's pencil snapped in half.

"I'm only too happy to help. I just I don't get under your skin." Cassie said, Mixie tried to ignore how her heart felt like it was dying.

Dune must have said something that made Cassie laugh so loud that Ms Lane moved her. It was just her luck that the only spare seat was next to her.

"Mixie, heard any goss about poor Emily?" Cassie asked as soon as she sat down, she didn't sound like she cared about anything. Who called news about a death, gossip?

"Why would I know anything." Mixie asked copying down the work.

"I just thought you'd know more than me. I've been so wrapped up with comforting Dune that I forgot to get an update."

"Didn't know he was so affected." Mixie said hoping she didn't sound too relieved. If he was affected he might have a conscience.

"Well it took a lot to get his mind of it. He's got a great body that's all I'm saying." Mixie tried to ignore the mental image she had of Dune's body and the shirt fit around her. She also tried to ignore the feeling of resentment she had.

She failed at both.

As she put her hand up to try and leave the door opened and two men in suits walked in. One was taller than the other, he spoke first. "We'd like to speak with Ms Drache." The whispers started instantly and Mixie walked out under the glare of Ms Lane. By Lunch time, everyone would think it was her fault. And it was in a way. Her thoughts went back to if she could have prevented it and then fear gripped her.

They took her into an empty classroom where the taller introduced himself as Inspector Webbles and the shorter was Inspector Wavers.

"Ms Drache we are here to investigate the death of Emily Charles. You were friends with her." Wavers asked.

"Um, I wouldn't call us friends exactly, but I spoke to her a few times." Mixie said playing with her fingers on her lap.

"So you weren't friends, why was that?"

"You can't ask me that. Not everyone in this school are friends." Did this guy know nothing of school?

"But you spoke to her, regarding what?"

"I don't no. Homework, teachers, the weather. The stuff you say when you can't say much else." She waved her hands to emphasise her point.

Webbles looked at his file and then at Mixie. "Your car was spotted outside the murder scene, where were you at that time?"

"It was a murder? I thought it was suicide." She asked going on the defensive.

"I'd like to make sure it was." Webbles said.

"I, um, well you see-" Before Mixie could say anything else the door was causally opened and someone leaned onto the doorframe.

"I do hope you have a lawyer here inspector?" The voice asked. Mixie knew it was Dune, no one else had an English accent or caused her heart to go aflutter.

"I must ask you to leave. This is an interview." Webbles said.

"I'll take that as a no." Mixie could actually imagine him smiling a little, it wasn't often you got the upper hand with police officer. "You can leave Mixie, they can't ask you any questions without you guardian or parent present since you're a minor." Within seconds she could hear his retreating footsteps.

"I'll just go." She said and ran out of the door. He had to be guilty if he stopped her from talking, was he scared that she'd blab about him? Then the second thought crept into the mind. What if he was actually worried?

She laughed out loud at the prospect, causing several people in the corridors to stare at her funny. She walked out of the building where she sat under a shade of the ash tree.

Today, she resolved, she would not go home until nine o'clock. She would try and avoid her grandmother as long as possible, the party was right around the corner which meant a second more then she was needed would result in her wearing a frilly pink dress.

She enjoyed the calm that came with sitting alone, most of the school were in lessons, expect for the odd couple that cut class. Which was what she was doing, if she didn't have to do back, why would she? That was when she realised that Dune must also have cut class after her. Not exactly understanding how that was a good thing she leaned onto the trunk and closed her eyes.

**Dune**

Kicking a stone into the road, Dune walked out of the school gates. He kept telling himself that Mixie was reliability. She had come so close to giving's the cop's reason to doubt her and the suicide. Then she would blab that about her car and that she's seen him and the secret was out.

'And what sort of name was Mixie anyway?' he thought dodging out of the way of a bicycle. It didn't sound like a name a parent would give their child, even if they hated them. If the child was disliked they are called something dull like, Joan. Or something silly like pointy. No one would name their child Mixie. Especially when the nickname Mix and match came like second nature.

Dune had decided that Mixie's parent hated her.

Dune liked his name, as well as other parts of this life. It was sort of unique since he's met no one called that. But with billions of people on the planet one of them had to share his name. Unless they were vermin, then they didn't count. Even though his parents were annoying vampires that never cared for him or his brother, they were at least considerate enough to give him a proper name. Now they were back in England and they were separated by an entire ocean, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone as sent after him, so decided to live life to the full.

Starting with the pretty brunette he stopped in Starbucks.

**Mixie**

Mixie was woken by Ray through cap full of water at her. He was crouching in front of her with a silly grin on his face.

"We have assembly after lunch, something about Emily." He said, causing Mixie to stand up so quickly she narrowly missed hitting her head on an overbearing branch. "Why were you laying by a tree? There is a common room you know?

'Yeah but the tree is wood and only a stupid vampire would come here.' She thought but only shrugged to Ray.

"What's time is it?" she asked instead.

"We have about five minutes before the bell. We should go know if we want good seats." He said which could only be loosely translated as 'let's get the back seats'

She walked through the field and passed Demi, she tried to look away but the other girl was too fast and sent her a quick smile. Mixie looked away without replying; the last thing was wanted was to think they were friends. Demi was the second fiddle to Freya, who annoyed the hell out of Mixie.

It seemed that the trio was keeping tabs on her since she saw Freya next. The pink princess re-incarnated glared at her and went back to playing with Mike's hair. Mike seemed to be enjoying himself but Mixie wasn't sure if it was because he was a boy or because of the potion Freya had most possibly given him.

"Hey look, Can't they wait until they leave school." Ray said pointing to an open classroom. Nax was sitting on a table, elbows on his thighs and running his hand through his hair, obviously thinking about something. Vanessa was kissing his neck from behind but Nax seemed oblivious, he looked almost human. Fragile and insecure.

Mixie quickly left the doorway before he noticed her, but if he was going to he'd have done already so she walked away slowly like she had nothing to hide. Although that was a blatant lie.

It seemed many other people had gotten the same idea as her and Ray and the back of the hall were full of student and a couple of teachers standing along the sidelines. She took a seat at the middle of the hall being Bethany Jones, and grabbed Ray's phone as he took it out. He grumbled a little but she knew he'd get over it, she always took his phone... it had better games.

"Hey cos. What's happening." Ray asked Beth just as Mixie shot a shapeship out of the sky.

"Well, we think they want to warn everyone and mourn Emily. But I think they want to eliminate suspects."

"What do you mean?" Mixie asked shotting the mothership.

"They found lock of brown hair on Emily, dad said." Beth explained. "Although dad think that it's silly to think a teenager did this. I mean no one came up on the CCTV, and after the death all the camera's went offline." Beth's dad was an inspector although he was on a different case. However he was friends with one of the people on this case so he got info.

"Offline?"

"Yeah. It's strange, all the police could she was this white fox running around, but there isn't any fox in the zoo."

"So they think the fox killed her?" Ray asked as the principal walked up to the podium.

"No, they think it's something bigger." Beth said as the Principal called their attention.

Throughout the whole assembly he talked about safety and that until killer was found they should travel in groups. Mixie knew that was stupid, all they had to do was lock Dune away in some prison and that would be the end of it.

She instantly felt guilty at the thought, since if he wasn't guilty he was innocent and then shouldn't suffer.

Right on cue the back doors opened and in walked the black haired English beauty. He raised an eyebrow at the meeting and took a seat at the back of the hall, taking a spare chair into a row of its own.

Principal Travers gave him a glare but didn't say anything, continuing to explain what a tragedy it had been to lose such a valued member of the school. He went on to say if anyone had seen her after school they should contact the police. This went on for several minutes, all the while Dune sipped his coffee calmly.

If he admitted he'd done it then they'd have nothing to worry about. Once the talk went onto Emily being in a better place Mixie's moral conscience took over and she stood up from her chair, ignoring Ray attempts to get to sit down.

She stomped down the aisle muttering profanity. Then when she'd had quite enough she shouted "SCREW YOU REDFERN" and stormed out of the doors. That should teach him to will her to be quiet.

Soon after she heard a voice and turned around giving the glare she'd only given once before in her life. It caused her little cousin the cry to his mum although she was glaring at her grandmother.

"What the hell's your problem?" Dune asked leaning against the wall, facing her. The pink haze returned and she felt a little giddy.

"You're my problem. You just think that I'll keep you're silly secret because of this silly pink stuff." She said, getting angry.

His eyes narrowed and a predatory step towards her, and then another. "What secret?" he demanded.

"I know what you did, you went back to her."

"Back to who? Are you really alright Drache?"

"I'm fine you ungrateful pillock. Just confess to the police." She said storming off yet again.

"Confess what?" he asked walking behind her. If she turned would he run after her?

"That you killed Emily." She said still walking. She didn't know why'd she said it out load so publicly, but the rest of the school was inside.

"I didn't kill her." He stated calmly and caught her wrist wanting her to turn around.

Although it didn't work out as he'd hoped. A jolt of electricity ran up her arm giving her a tingling feeling. Her eyes widened and the giddiness took over. She fell backwards into him and felt something enter her mind.

'_I didn't kill her'_ The voice said, sounding a lot like the English guy she hated yet had a crush on.

'_Yeah right' _ she said sarcastically, but then she saw something had made her doubt what she'd thought all day.

**Finsihed**

**Hope you liked it =)**

**Sorry if you're name's Joan. **

**I know who killed Emily, but who do you think it is?**


End file.
